The present invention relates to mailboxes, and more particularly relates to a mailbox construction made of durable and long-lasting components configured for easy assembly, including selective attachment of accessories such as address signage.
Mailboxes are subject to considerable abuse from weather, sun, and other outdoor occurrences as well as physical wear and tear from normal use. Many consumers want a solid durable mailbox that is impressive and that will last a long time and further that will maintain its attractive appearance even when subject to weather and abuse. Mailboxes made from hand cast materials can meet this need, but they tend to be expensive to make, assemble, and ship. It is desirable to construct a mailbox made from cast materials that can be compactly shipped in a knocked-down state, easily assembled on site, and that is durable and robust when assembled.
Consumers also want a distinctive mailbox that can be customized and personalized to meet their particular needs, including a choice regarding how their particular address is displayed. In particular, consumers want flexibility in the type and style of their address signage. For example, some consumers prefer a topper signage that extends vertically from a top of the mailbox, while others prefer signage on a side or front of the mailbox. However, it is prohibitively expensive to manufacture a different mailbox to accommodate each different address location, since this would require additional molds and also added inventory. The dilemma is that the mailbox with signage must have an attractive appearance consistent with the style and image of the overall mailbox regardless of where the address signage is attached. Further, any area left uncovered on the mailbox must have an attractive appearance even though there is no signage covering it. Suffice it to say that it is not easy to build into a mailbox design the ability to securely attach signage at different locations with all combinations looking aesthetically optimal.
Thus, a system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.